


A Bit of Despair

by Readandlisten98



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Post Kingdom of Ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readandlisten98/pseuds/Readandlisten98
Summary: Aelin is feeling overwhelmed post kingdom of ash. This is just a little drabble I wrote and posted on Tumblr (@readandlisten98)





	A Bit of Despair

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction and constructive criticism is welcomed, please keep it constructive. This was originally posted on my Tumblr (@readandlisten98)

Hours and hours sitting at the same desk in the office located to the left of the antechamber of her and her mate’s rooms had Aelin slowly curling in on herself. It had been a month since the war and so much remained to be done. She was currently trying to build a team to begin rebuilding the many towns and villages damaged by Adarlan and Morath. While progress in Orynth had begun and was moving rather rapidly, a vast number of people were still without a home. The price of a better world, Aelin thought bitterly. Finding funding and material and manpower for the rebuild was enough stress to make Aelin pull her knees to her chest in her desk chair. It was hours after dinner and she wanted nothing more than to go to bed and hold her mate, but knowing some of her people, her people, were without a bed kept her from going to hers. She wouldn’t rest easy until her people were resting easy. The words had been blurring on the ledger for the last hour and a half and she new her productivity was slowing dramatically. 

She was still sitting, holding her knees when Rowan came to find her. Upon finding her hyperventilating at her desk, Rowan’s face shifted from sleepy to weary. It was rare for Aelin to let the burden of ruling weigh her down in such a visible way. There were many nights when she woke sweaty and panting from terrors that no longer existed, but breaking down by her desk didn’t happen. Aelin was a fighter. She was a force unable to be swayed. If she wanted something she took it and moved mountains to obtain it. For her to be so drained that she was nearly in fetal position on her chair had Rowan immediate moving to her. He pulled her chair away from the desk and pulled her white-knuckled grip from around her knees. At the release of her tense sitting position, Aelin let out a sob and collapsed against her mate as though sitting so tightly had been the only thing keeping everything inside. He moved them to the floor, Aelin curled against his chest while he let her cry. 

Once her sobs eased into sniffles Rowan softly asked, “What happened, Aelin?” His gentle tenor rumbling against her head.

Her voice was hollow when she answered him, “I feel as though I’m drowning in uselessness. I can’t leave Orynth to help build and the manpower just isn’t all there, how can I fix Terrasen like this?” 

Rowan just pressed a hard kiss to her hair, “Everything will be okay, Fireheart.” He pressed another hard kiss to her forehead, her cheek, her neck. He felt her relax into his kiss and he stood with her in his arms.

“Why don’t we go to bed for tonight, my love?”

“If I had known turning into a pile of despairing mush would get you to be so romantic, I would have done this last week,” Aelin cracked a small smile.

Rowan chuckled in response and laid her on the bed, trailing kisses from her neck to her clavicle. He moved off her and went to her closet where he found one of her scandalous nighties, but she had already gotten undressed and put one of his shirts on. He growled in satisfaction and crawled in bed behind her. They settled with his chest to her back, pressed as close as humanly possible. Every so often Rowan would press a kiss to her hair or her shoulder or her neck softly murmuring, “I’ve got you,” or “It will all be alright,” in her ear until she drifted off into a dreamless sleep, curled tightly around her love.


End file.
